Drabble Time!
by KnockMeDown
Summary: A collection of the drabbles written for lawandorder100 at livejournal.
1. Satisfaction

I decided to take the drabbles that I write for lawandorder100 at lj and make a story for them on this site.

Title: Satisfaction Flavor: Mothership Character(s): Jack McCoyWords: 100 Notes: My first stab at a drabble, so we'll see how it works out. Doesn't coincide with a specific challenge, just an idea that occurred to me. ________________________________________________________________________

Jack McCoy frowned as he looked at his own messy scrawl on the yellow paper in front of him. Frustrated, he ripped the paper from the pad that it was on and crumpled it up, then carelessly tossed it to the trash can--which was now surrounded by crumpled yellow papers. With a sigh, he looked back down at the notepad to see that there was only one piece left. He picked up his pen, and then began writing. After several minutes, he finally finished. He read over what he had written. Satisfied, he signed his newly written letter. _Love, Dad _


	2. Observations

Title: Observations Flavor: L&O/Bones Crossover Characters: Liz Rodgers, Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan Word Count: 102 A/Ns: I'm not really a big Bones watcher, but I watch occasionally, and this idea occurred to me when I saw a commercial for it. Written for the TV Detective Crossover challenge.________________________________________________________________________

Special Agent Seeley Booth stood a few feet away, observing as Brennan observed what used to be a person on the ground in front of her. Booth frowned at the brown matter that he assumed to be stomach content. "What is it?" he asked. Brennan squinted. "I'd say some kind of stew. Probably beef." Elizabeth Rodgers, who was on vacation in D.C. and had been attracted to the crime scene, now stood a little ways away, observing. She took a bite from the burger she was holding in her left hand and said casually, "Looks more like chili. Maybe a chili dog."


	3. Trials, Tribulations, and Tylenol

Title: Trials, Tribulations, and Tylenol Flavor: Original Characters: Mike Cutter, Connie Rubirosa, Jack McCoy Word Count: 168 (shame on me, but I couldn't cut anymore) A/N's: Kind of a belated St. Patrick's day drabble, based on a story I wrote awhile ago. Summary: Mike Cutter learns that drinking is best left to the Irish.

* * *

"Morning, Mike," Connie Rubirosa greeted, entering Mike Cutter's office. Mike, who looked absolutely miserable, grumbled unintelligibly. Connie smirked. "What's wrong?"

Before Mike could answer, Jack McCoy strolled in, whistling. "Morning Connie, Mike."

"You're in a good mood this morning," Connie observed.

"That makes one of us, apparently." Jack looked at his watch. "Well, I've got to go--just came to grab some files. You should take some Tylenol, Mike." Jack left.

Connie turned to face Mike, who's head was now lying on the desk. "I don't think I've ever seen Jack so…chipper." Mike grumbled some more. "Does it have anything to do with you're…lovely mood?"

Mike held up three fingers. "Three words. St. Patrick's Day."

"St. Patrick's Day?"

"Jack convinced me to go with him and a couple of friends to celebrate. How he doesn't have a hangover…"

"Maybe you should take the day off."

"Maybe…I have a couple of sick days…."

"Let me know when you decide." Connie began to leave.

"Connie!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any Tylenol?"


	4. Social Networking

A slightly (extremely) too long drabble about three of our favorite lawyers on facebook.

**Michael Cutter Connie Rubirosa: **Italian or Chinese for lunch?

**Connie Rubirosa Michael Cutter: **Chinese…do you think Jack wants some?

**Jack McCoy: **Sweet and sour pork and two egg roles…shouldn't you two be working?

**Michael Cutter Jack McCoy: **You have a facebook?

**Connie Rubirosa **and **17 others **like this.

**Jack McCoy: **Contrary to popular belief, I do know how to operate a computer. My daughter made me one last time I visited. I use it to keep an eye on employees who are on the computer when they should be working.

**Michael Cutter: **Well…I'm using my Blackberry, so I'm not technically on the computer.

**Jack McCoy: **Same thing.

**Michael Cutter: **Not really…

**Connie Rubirosa Jack McCoy: **You're on the computer too. Shouldn't you be working?

**Michael Cutter **likes this.

**Jack McCoy: **Unlike some people, I don't have a trial to prepare for.

**Michael Cutter: **Note to self…stop facebooking when **Jack McCoy **is online.

**Jack McCoy: **And twitting…

**Connie Rubirosa: **It's tweeting.

**Michael Cutter: **How do you know about twitter?

**Jack McCoy Michael Cutter: Get to work!**


	5. Rage alcohol challenge

Jack McCoy was in a rage.

Sure, Mike could recall seeing his boss mad on several occasions, but never quite like this. No, this day definitely took the cake. The DA was storming the halls, stopping everyone he passed and interrogating them. Mike half expected him to call Van Buren and ask her to send over a few detectives. Finally, for the sake of the entire office, Mike approached him.

"Jack, maybe you should just go back to your office." Jack rounded on him, causing Mike to take an involuntary step back. "I'm sure your scotch will turn up eventually."


End file.
